


Santa's Meddling Little Elves

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Meddling, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when teammates have to interfere a little; it's for your own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Meddling Little Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written per request, as a small holiday gift. Merry Christmas! <3

Pizza and beer after a game — that they'd won, for once! — had sounded like a good idea at first, but all through it, Hallsy and Ebs had been acting all sorts of weird, whispering to one another and giggling like idiots. Not that their sharing secrets was all that out of the ordinary, but when the only other people around were Justin and Ryan, they usually shared. Or at least, they didn't hide so much. 

"They're up to something," Justin said, nudging Ryan with his shoulder, as their guests disappeared into the kitchen momentarily.

"No kidding," Ryan replied. "Maybe we should go see what they're doing to our kitchen?"

"Good idea."

The got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen, but their path was blocked by Hallsy before they managed to reach the entrance.

"Hey, so thanks for the food, and all," said Hallsy as he wrapped his arms around his hosts' shoulders and led them right back into the living room. He looked all kinds of guilty, his cheeks turning brighter pink as he forced the wide smile off his face.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" Ebs chimed in, joining them again. "We, uh, we should be leaving now. It's late and all. Right, Hallsy?"

"Right, right, yeah. And, uh, Merry Christmas!" said Hallsy, laughing a little too loudly. He and Ebs hurried out of the apartment, as Justin and Ryan looked on, puzzled.

"What was _that_ all about?" Ryan finally asked.

"Dunno," said Justin with a bit of a shrug. "But I bet we'll probably find out if we go look in the kitchen."

Ryan nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this, though..."

They walked into the kitchen cautiously, then Ryan reached for the light switch, holding his breath as he flicked it on. An involuntary gasp of surprise escaped him when he saw what it was that their teammates had done. Hanging from the ceiling fan was a small twig of mistletoe, along with a post-it note that read "You're welcome!"

"Idiots," Ryan mumbled, his entire face turning a deep shade of crimson. He immediately reached for the decoration, intent on taking it down.

"No, wait," Justin objected. "Shouldn't we— I mean, um..." He took a deep breath, then nervously said, "Shouldn't I kiss you before you take it down? That's how it's supposed to work, isn't it?"

"Right, but, uh…" Ryan stammered, heart pounding in his chest. Perhaps their idiot teammates had been right, after all? "I guess," he finally managed to say, "I mean, if you want to. It's tradition, right?"

Justin nodded. "Okay." He turned to face Ryan, then carefully leaned in, before finally brushing the smallest kiss on Ryan's cheek, and quickly pulling back again.

"That's it?" Ryan whispered, completely deflated. "Whatever," he went on, staring at his feet, "I guess it doesn't matter." He was about to leave, eyes still fixed on the floor, when Justin grabbed his arm. 

"No, Ryan, hang on." As Ryan looked up, his expression halfways between hope and despair, Justin went on, "Please, I just… I'd like to kiss you properly, but I didn't want our first kiss to happen because we were bound by tradition to do it."

"Um… okay?"

"So that—" Justin began, brushing his fingers on Ryan's cheek where he'd kissed him "—was because of the mistletoe. And this," he added in a shy little voice before pressing their lips together, "is because I'm falling in love with you."

>End.


End file.
